Amu's twin?
by Melodramatic Pupcake
Summary: Can't think of a good summary for this sorry. Amuto
1. Moka Arrives

**Pupcake: Hey guys. This is just something I thought would be cool to do.**

**Ikuto: What about your other stories?**

**Pupcake: I'm still writing them it's just I have a serious case of writers block. So yeah…**

Ages:

Amu, Moka, Tsukune, and the guardians: 15

Utau: 18

Kukai: 17

Yaya: 14

Kairi: 13

Ikuto: 20

Amu POV

"I can't believe she's finally visiting again!" I said. "Who's visiting?" a voice said behind me. I jumped and turn around to find Ikuto reading _my _manga on _my _bed. "My twin sister is visiting today." I said angrily. He looked up from the book. "I didn't know you had another sister. What's her name?" I was about to reply when the doorbell rang. I practically flew down the stairs knowing who was at the door. "Hisashi-buri* Moka!" I said hugging her tightly. "How rude Amu-koi aren't you going to introduce me?" "I told you not to call me that! This is my boyfriend Ikuto." I sighed. "Baka Neko!" I muttered angrily under my breath. He jumped from the stairwell and grabbed me from behind. "Moka-san you forgot your bags!" This brown haired boy ran up to us with two overly sized bags. "Oh! Amu-chan this is Tsukune he's my best friend from the academy!" Moka explained. Suddenly my charas flew down from my room. "Are these your charas?" Moka asked staring at my charas. "You can see them?" Ikuto questioned. "Yeah I have my own." She replied. _Since when?_ A tiny version of Moka when she was transformed flew up and introduced herself. "Hi I'm Akane." She said. Then Tsukune spoke up. "If she's your twin then is she also a-"luckily Moka clamped her hand over his mouth. Ikuto oblivious to what was going on shot me a questioning look. "I've got an idea why don't we invite the others over to meet you!" I said. "That's a good idea!" Moka exclaimed.


	2. Amu's Friends

**Pupcake: ughhhhhhhhhh I hate…I don't actually know what I'm mad about this time.**

**Ikuto: Told you guys she was weird.**

**Pupcake: (+. +) *eyes of the beast* Nani?**

**Amu: When is Ikuto gonna find out that I'm a-**

**Pupcake: *knocks out Amu* Now Ikuto you should take a nap too.**

**Ikuto: *chara changes* Try me little girl.**

**Pupcake: Do you want me to turn this into a Tadamu fanfic because I will! (No I won't)**

**Ikuto: *falls asleep***

**Pupcake: Good kitty.**

**Charas: *sweatdrop* **

Amu POV

"Now Moka I'm sure you already know but Tsukune, none of my friends know about us being monsters, so no bringing it up. By the way what kind of monster are you Tsukune?" he gulped then glanced at Moka. "This isn't the academy Tsukune. He's human." Moka said. "Oh. Well welcome to the family Tsukune! But if you hurt Moka you're a dead man." I said the last sentence in a menacing tone. Moka looked at me. "Amu"

Moka POV

"Amu," my tone was very serious so she knew to listen "Where's your Rosario?" She pulled it out from underneath her shirt. Maybe I should start doing that. "I just didn't want anyone finding out yet. I'm going to tell them soon." She replied. Hers looked exactly like mine but instead of red, black, and silver it had yellow, pink, and the silver cross. "Well your friends will be here soon so let's go ahead and get ready for them!" I said. Amu made the food Tsukune finished unpacking then went and sat down with me and Ikuto. "So Ikuto-kun do you have any charas? You knew what they were earlier." "Yes I have one but he's probably wandering around right now." He replied. Suddenly someone knocked on the door. "That must be them!" Amu called happily from the kitchen. Then walked in Amu's friends. They all introduced themselves and we all hung out and played games. It was nice to hang out with them completely off guard like this.


	3. I'll Tell You Later

**Pupcake: Okay I'm going to do something I've never done before this time I'm-**

**Ikuto: Be nice to me?**

**Pupcake: NEVER! As I was saying, I'm going to *drumroll* RESPOND TO REVEIWS!**

**Ikuto: Only because they're the first reviewers for this story.**

**Pupcake: -3- meanie! Anyways here I go:**

**Response to xXxTsukiyomi AmuletxXx: Thank you! I'm going to try to put a little bit of fluff in later on! Ikuto should find out pretty soon but most of the time I don't even know what's going to happen. Thank you for your review!**

**Response to Guest: Hopefully you read this! I couldn't PM you because you're a visitor. Anyways people always say that Moka and Amu look alike mainly for their hair. If Amu had longer hair she probably looks a lot like Moka. Also Amu and Moka are twins in my story! You're right though her bangs look like Tadase's!**

**Pupcake: Alright time to start the story!**

Ikuto's POV

Something weird is going on. First of all Amu introduced me as her boyfriend without blushing. Also what was that kid going to say earlier? I just can't shake this weird feeling about Amu's sister too. It's probably nothing…

Amu POV

I just had an excellent idea! I've been wracking my brain trying to figure out how to tell my friends. I'll just let Youkai Academy do it for me! "Hey Moka do you think your school would let us visit for a couple of days?" she seemed startled by my question at first but then gives me a your-such-a-chicken look. "Maybe…we can talk about it later though." I nodded understanding where she was coming from.

~Next Day~

"So do you think Youkai Academy will allow it?" I asked Moka. "Probably…but Amu everyone will know they're human." She _was_ right…but there had to be something! "Don't worry Amu we'll come up with something!" she said cheerfully. I smiled and nodded. _I hope you're right Moka…_

Moka POV

I don't know what to do about the whole Amu thing but I can tell she really wants to tell them. I suppose that we could just walk in with them. No one found out Tsukune yet, then again the larger the group the bigger the smell. Oh well we'll figure out something!

Normal POV

Moka sat down on the couch and started to sing.

"  
I'm not yours, and you're not mine  
But we can sit and pass the time  
No fighting wars, no ringing chimes  
We're just feeling fine

This is where we're supposed to be  
Sitting by a broken tree  
No tragedy, no poetry  
Just staring at the sky

I could wait a thousand hours  
Stay the same in sun and showers  
Pick apart a hundred flowers  
Just to be quiet  
Tell me when you feel ready  
I'm the one, there's not too many  
Hold my hand to keep me steady  
Just to be quiet  
With you

I like it here beside you dear  
you're even more than you appear  
And in the clouds my head is clear  
Every time you say hello

So here's my heart, and here's my mouth  
And I can't help if things come out  
'Cause there are words I want to shout  
But maybe I'll stay low

I could wait a thousand hours  
Stay the same in sun and showers  
Pick apart a hundred flowers  
Just to be quiet  
Tell me when you feel ready  
I'm the one, there's not too many  
Hold my hand to keep me steady  
Just to be quiet

I could wait a thousand hours  
Stay the same in sun and showers  
Pick apart a hundred flowers  
Just to be quiet  
Tell me when you feel ready  
I'm the one, there's not too many  
Hold my hand to keep me steady  
Just to be quiet  
With you

"Wow that was beautiful Moka!" Tsukune said from behind her.

"Thanks Tsukune! Amu and I are thinking of taking Amu's friends to the academy for a visit. Can you help us?"


End file.
